


Imbibing Forever

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [27]
Category: Elite Wrestling Revolution, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, General Awkwardness, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Swearing, alcohol use, insensitive jokes, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, shitty parties, stealth angst, stealth romance, stealth shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: Parties are not baby!Sami's forte.
There are better places to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> Goddamn this week. I thought I was in the clear, but as fallout from the previously mentioned bullshittery, this whole month is and will continue to be very busy for me. However, I'm really feeling the writing lately. The creative spring hasn't dried up at all yet, oddly enough. Usually my creative juices come and go sporadically. Apparently not this time. To be fair though, I've spent a long time following these two and their madness, so I suppose I have a lot of stored up inspiration.
> 
> Side note, this fic will be explained a bit in the next one. I don't like back tracking, but after writing them both out, it makes more sense for this one to go first. Be patient if you can. If not, you can always yell at me and get it out of your system <3
> 
> Anyway, apparently we are doing more side character development this time around. I'm still not quite sure how I feel about all these characters suddenly growing their own personalities, but I guess how I feel about it is moot at this point. Besides, I'm kinda getting into it. My little bby!Wrestlers are all so tiny and cute and stupid and painfully awkward.
> 
> Speaking of awkward, if you haven't guessed or noticed already, I really, really, really like horrifically socially inept character interaction. One of my patently favorite things about my fellow human is our painfully awkward moments of bad body language reading, cultural missteps and just general foot-in-mouth disease. Which is probably why I'm getting semi-decent at writing Sami. Anyway, what I'm getting at, is there is copious amounts of socially awkward character interactions in this one.
> 
> If you die of cringe, don't say I didn't warn you.

“Man, _fuck_ this place.”

“Calm down.”

“Do you **see** this shit?.”

“You‘re being a child.”

“You‘re being a **_dick_**.”

“It’s not that bad.”

A long pointed silence goes by, before Excalibur rolls his eyes at the stained ceiling and sighs deeply, as if the weight of the world rests on his ability to be patient.

“Okay, _fine_. It is really, really, **really** suckass, **_but_** -”

His trail of thought is derailed abruptly as a chair goes flying just millimeters past his face. One leg appears to already be torn off and it rattles obnoxiously as it sails crookedly through the space in front of his face.

Ex closes his mouth with a sharp click of his tongue, glancing in the direction the chair came and flinching back when a beer bottle follows the chair.

“I’m never doing an EWR show again, I swear to fucking god-”

Excalibur’s irritated grumbling is cut off when someone throws the missing chair leg across the room, screaming unintelligible things, though Sami distinctly picks up Ex’s name and some rather crude remarks directed towards him in the loud, belligerent screaming. Ex rolls his eyes, though he does step back some more, putting one of the rickety-looking supports in between him and the swath of writhing bodies.

Dragon raises an eyebrow at Ex, grinning smugly as he lounges on the couch, feet up on the coffee table.

Ex sighs again and flips him off.

“Yeah yeah, I already conceded that this place blows-”

Excalibur is cut off yet again as a shadowy figure lurches out of the darkness and smog of the living room and grasps his shirt, giving him a vigorous shake and getting in his face, yelling angrily. Ex blinks, clearly taken aback for a heartbeat.

“Hey, what the fuck. Get off me, you drunk, obnoxious piece of shit-”

Sami pushes himself up from his seat as Ex wraps his hands around the fingers tightening at his throat. His assailant shows no signs of letting go, even as Excalibur chokes a bit. The aggravated houseguest just continues to babble incoherently and grip tighter to Ex’s collar.

Before Sami can move, Dragon puts his feet down on the floor loudly, slamming his drink back as he stands.

Sami opens his mouth, but Dragon just flashes him a puzzling wink before smashing his beer bottle over the angry guy’s head. Sami can’t help the startled squeak that escapes his lips when the guy turns around and gets a fist to the mouth.

“Uh-”

“Hold this please, Sami.”

Sami lets out another squawk when he gets an armful of gasping Excalibur. Sami shifts, torn between making sure Ex isn’t gonna choke to death and trying to prevent Dragon from getting arrested.

Sami’s internal debate is ultimately decided by Dragon, who slaps Ex roughly on the back and then launches himself at the jerk who attacked him. They go crashing off into the darkness of the kitchen, disappearing into the smoke and flailing limbs.

Ex watches them go, looking slightly out of it and more than a little concerned.

“‘This’?! The fuck, Dragon!”

“Keep him out of trouble Sami. You know how delicate he is. Wouldn’t want him to get hurt in all this frenzied excitement!” Dragon calls, his silhouette appearing briefly before diving back into the fray.

“If I could breath, I would beat your ass!”

“Love you too, bitch.”

“Asshole.” Ex mutters, wincing roughly as he rubs at his throat.

“You okay?” Sami asks tentatively, loosening his death grip on Excalibur as his breathing evens out.

“Just fucking peachy. You?” Ex barks, shooting Sami a disdainful look.

Sami shrugs, pulling Ex back a bit as two unfamiliar figures roll past them, shouting and pummeling each other.

“Not really. I don’t like this place.”

Ex chokes out a laugh, rubbing at the harsh marks on his throat, “You and me both. Who’s idea was this again?”

“Not sure.” Sami’s concern gets the better of him and he reaches out, running worried fingers over the red welts on Excalibur’s neck. The fact that Ex lets him worries him more than the marks themselves.

Ex glances around, straightening a bit as Sami’s hands fall away from his neck. He pushes lightly at Sami’s chest and Sami puzzles for a minute if Excalibur is trying to shove him away or is being playful.

It’s hard to tell sometimes.

“Pretty sure it was your wayward boyfriend.”

Sami blinks, cocking his head and trying to parse out the meaning behind that particular comment.

“Do you mean Kevin or Beef?”

Ex chokes and Sami panics for a minute before realizing that Excalibur is laughing at him, not dying.

“Oh shit, really? Got them both on the leash huh? Well, at least you admit it.”

Sami rolls his eyes and makes a unamused noise in that back of his throat.

“Oh don’t even pretend that you guys don’t call them both my boyfriend. You don’t even do it behind my back, you just yell about it in the locker room. All the time. Which is fine, I just wish you would specify which one you are talking about, instead of cryptically referring to both of them the exact same way and expecting me to know who you are talking about.”

Ex chuckles, throwing an arm out and punching Sami lightly, a crooked smile on his face, “Aw, are we confusing you with our _super subtle_ stating of the very, **very** obvious? That’s too bad.”

Sami throws his hands up, half exasperated, half amused.

“Yes! They aren’t even friends with each other right now, when things are sort of calm. I don’t need the both of them trying to kill each other because Beef opens his big mouth and starts teasing Kevin, or something equally ridiculous,” Sami runs a hand through his hair and grimaces, “Which is _totally_ something that Beef would do.”

Excalibur shakes his head, “The fact that _**that** _ is your problem with us calling them your boyfriends doesn’t surprise me in the least.” he bumps Sami slightly and jerks his chin off to the side, drawing Sami’s attention.

“And it looks like I was right, too.”

Sami glances over in the direction Excalibur indicated, feeling a warmth spread through him at the sight of Kevin strolling past the living room doorway, a bowl of something in his arms and look of glee on his face. Sami resists the urge to follow after him and just silently observes him disappear into the crowd.

“He’s not doing anything.” Sami says after a moment, turning back to Ex and waving a hand dismissively.

Excalibur observes him for a moment with a vaguely amused look on his face before snorting derisively.

“Sure, sure. Steen never does anything. Total innocence, at all times.”

Sami scrunches up his face, rolling his eyes at Ex.

“Okay, I didn’t say that. Kevin does all sorts of stuff that he probably shouldn’t. Right now he is not doing anything at all, as far as I can tell. It just seems like he’s... enjoying the party?”

Excalibur raises an unimpressed eyebrow, hands going up to ghost over the fading marks on his throat.

“Yeah, cause this party is fucking great.” Excalibur gestures to the mass of bodies, sloppy alcoholism and deafening music around them.

Sami can’t tell at this point who is fighting, or dancing, or doing anything at all. Too much noise and movement and darkness.

-this place **sucks** -

Sami ducks his head to avoid a random shoe flying past his face. He opens his mouth, but before he can even say anything, someone who is presumably the owner of the shoe, shoves past him. Sami rocks forward roughly as she goes barreling past him. She disappears into the crowd, taking a shadowy figure down and they roll off in a screaming bundle, vanishing into the darkness of a hallway.

Sami blinks up at Ex, who just silently raises an eyebrow. Sami pulls himself up from the floor and wrinkles his nose at the vaguely sticky feeling now coating the back of his pants.

“I think I landed in a puddle of beer.”

“You better hope it was fucking beer.”

“That is **_repugnant_**.” Sami chokes out, tensing up and resisting the urge to tear his clothes off and find the nearest shower.

“Tell me about it. I have drunkard cooties all over me.” replies Ex, gesturing to his wrinkled shirt and bruising neck.

Sami glances around, feeling out of place and regretful.

-why the hell did we agree to this?-

“I don’t suppose you have-”

“Dragon has the keys. Think your boyfriend can pull himself away from the fridge and take us back to the motel?”

Sami makes a face, letting out an outraged squawk and shoving Ex.

“Rude jerk. Also, what did we _just_ talk about. You can’t just refer to Beef and Kevin the **exact** same way and expect me to know who the heck you’re **_talking_ ** about-”

“I would have though the fat joke should have made it obvious who exactly I was referring to. If I had meant Beef, I would have said something along the lines of ‘is your boyfriend done finger banging the nastiest rats’ or ‘when your boyfriend finishes taking a nap in his own puked up intestines, can he drive us home’.”

“But,” Ex adds, as Sami opens his mouth to retort, “If you insist, let me rephrase that.”

Excalibur indicates the hallway Kevin disappeared down with a flourish.

“Do you think your lifemate would be willing to tear himself away from the ever so important task of watching all the chaos unfold around him long enough to take us out of this hellhole?”

-uh-

Sami bites his lip and rubs a nervous hand against his pant leg at the sudden wave of butterflies erupting in his stomach. Feeling slightly lightheaded, he clears his throat against the fuzzy feeling in his inexplicably befuddled mind.

“That’s surprisingly...” Sami swallows through the roughness in his voice and pushes past the whirlwind of panic and restlessness trying to overpower his ability to think, “... non-violent, for you. In fact, that’s a really sweet, almost _nice_ thing to imply. Are you feeling alright?”

Ex rolls his eyes, making an irritated noise in the back of his throat.

“Ha ha, very funny. I could come up with an unbearably inappropriate innuendo instead, if that’s what you really want-”

(not sure, actually. might be **easier** to... **_deal_ ** with that way)

Sami shrugs, though it feels shakier and way less nonchalant than he means it.

“No it’s fine, fine, f-”

-oh for goodness _sake_ -

“I don’t mind.”

(clearing his throat doesn't seem to be getting rid of the lump that he is pretty sure is going too choke him to death)

“You sure? I got a lot more. I could refer to Steen as your _soulmate_ for example-”

(can we- shit, can we **not** please?)

-it's kind **_nice_ ** though-

(no)

-but-

( _stop_ )

An odd thought occurs abruptly to Sami and he can't help but latch on to anything else but what is spiraling endlessly through his mind. He raises his eyes from the floor, turning to give Excalibur a searching look.

“That’s a really sweet one too. Is Dragon rubbing off on you or something? Wait that doesn’t make any sense, Dragon is a crude jerk as well-”

“Hey, fuck you, don't talk about-”

Sami blinks as Excalibur’s hand comes up over his mouth, something like mortification on his face as he turns away, though not before Sami catches the reddish tinge to his cheeks.

-well then-

“If I was an asshole like you, I’d tease you about that.” Sami mutters into the stilted silence between them, that gets swallowed up by the cacophony around them.

“It’s not-”

“Uh huh.”

Ex drops his hand and shakes his head, looking harassed, “Wait, **wait** , you don’t **_understand_** -”

“Nope. But it’s cute. I don’t really need or want to understand more than that, thanks.”

Sami gets a shove for that comment and a deep frown.

“Fuck you. Don’t call anything I’m associated with _cute_.”

“Adorable? Precious? Diabetes inducing-”

“I will **kill** you. In the **_messiest_ ** fashion I can think of.”

Sami beams, feeling slightly more at ease, even as they both stand there and fidget, the nervous energy bouncing off them and seeming to perpetuate itself.

(can’t tell if this is **awkward** or-)

-it's _**a lot**_ of things-

(it is just **_a lot_** in **_general_** )

“Well, I suppose I’ll just be extra nice to Dragon from now on. Wouldn’t want you to get all over protective or anything-”

Ex makes a distressed sound in the back of his throat, “Go fuck yourself. I thought you were better than me, so you wouldn’t be an asshole about a Freudian slip.”

Sami shrugs, elbowing Ex and smiling brightly.

“I never said I wouldn’t. I am perfectly capable of being an asshole too. I just have better self control than you.” Sami cocks his head, shrugging then amending, “Most of the time.”

Excalibur snorts, scrunching his face up comically in the process.

“Whatever. Back to the _point_ of this conversation-” Ex eyes Sami warily, a clear warning on his face.

Sami raises his hands in surrender, a smile curling across his face, though he manages to keep the more ill-advised comments to himself.

“-would your life-”

(oh nononoican’t-)

-not like it's not _true_ -

( **complicated** )

-it's the **_truest_** of **_all things_** -

“Kevin?” Sami calls out into the din, slapping a palm against Ex’s mouth, before that odd little word makes Sami’s heart burst in his chest.

-not going to hear you-

“I’m gonna lick your hand if you don’t get it off of my face.” Ex deadpans, his voice muffled against Sami’s skin.

Sami grimaces and jerks his hand back, opening his mouth to retort.

“You light weights tired of this bullshit already?”

Sami turns, fondness flooding him at Kevin’s approach.

“Fuck man, you have like, super hearing or something?” barks Ex, squinting suspiciously at Kevin.

“Does it matter?” Sami says, wincing at the whine in his voice. He bumps into Kevin, shifting forward as Kevin stops in front of him, wanting to touch him but hesitating at the lingering filthiness permeating his arms and back. “Can we please leave?”

Kevin eyes him, something odd crossing his face as he stares at Sami for an uncomfortably long moment. Inhaling roughly Kevin looks up and around, dark eyes scanning the mess of party-goers around them.

“Did Dragon ditch you losers, or-”

“He punched a guy.” Ex states, a flat line of finality to his tone.

Kevin tears his eyes away from scanning the crowd to raise a skeptical eyebrow at Ex, a look of disbelief on his face. Excalibur rolls his eyes and waves a quick hand at the bruising marks on his neck, leaning closer to Kevin in the murky lighting.

The confusion on Kevin’s face clears and he snaps his head around, rolling his shoulders and making a harsh sound deep in his throat.

“Fuck this place. We’re leaving.”

Kevin spins on his heel and starts shoving his way past people. Sami hurries after him, grateful for the way the party-goers part like the red sea when they notice Kevin coming.

Once they fight their way out of the house, Sami breaths a sigh of relief upon seeing the rental. Starting for it like a drowning man for a lifeboat, Sami only pulls up short when he realizes Ex isn’t next to him.

Turning, Sami spots Excalibur just behind him, straining his neck to look back at the dark house.

Sami falters a bit, “Do you want to go try and look for-”

“Dragon will make his own way back, he’s a big boy. Stop being such a pussy. We’re going. Get in the car.” bites out Kevin, a harshness in his voice as he pauses in the drivers door, sneering at a guy who offers him a beer.

Excalibur makes an impatient noise in the back of his throat, “I just-”

“Yeah. I know. It’s fine. Get in the car.”

Sami blinks, staring on as Kevin and Ex have some sort of odd stare down. Even weirder, it’s a stare down with minimal hostility. Sami wants to ask, but refrains, breathing a sigh of relief when Excalibur looks away, shaking his head and casting one last glance back at the noise-filled house.

“Alright, fine. Let’s just get the hell out of this goddamn place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I figured since I was basically stealth shipping everybody anyway, I might as well go all in. If it wasn't obvious already, pretty much everyone in this series is getting laid except Sami and Kevin.
> 
> Because they are both stupid as shit.
> 
> I guess I ship all the things now. I'm usually very picky when it comes to who I do and do not ship. Or at least I thought I was. Maybe not. Whatever. Everybody is banging. Except the two who really need to be. And Beef. I don't have a ship for him yet. Until that bear comes along, Beef is out of luck ^.^


End file.
